


I was feeling epic redone

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Endings For Everyone, Series Finale, almost, no dead Salvatores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: How I think the series finale should have ended with a major plot twist. So, if you haven't seen it, You should go watch it before you read this.





	

Elena was walking around the high school, wondering how she had gotten there. She walked into the hallway and bumped into someone. She pulled back to see it was Matt, dressed in his police uniform.

“Hey.” Matt smiled at her.

“Matt? I don’t understand, why I am here?” Elena wondered and Matt’s smile faded, replaced by a solemn look.

“It’s a long story but, Katherine came back,” Matt said and Elena gave him a horrified look, “like I said, it’s a long story. But, basically she was gonna burn Mystic Falls to the ground with everyone in it. And Damon, he was gonna sacrifice himself to save everyone. Stefan, he’s human now, so Damon compelled him to leave him alone. But he ran into me on his way out…”

Mystic Falls  
Earlier

“Stefan?” Matt called out to the former Vampire and walked away from his dad. “What are you doing here?”

“Damon, he compelled me to leave him. He’s gonna restrain Katherine and make sure she’s in hell when the fire hits.” Stefan said as he walked over to an ambulance and began digging through a bag, “but he must be delusional if he thinks I’d spend a day on this earth as a human without taking Vervain.”

“Wait, what are you doing?” Matt asked as Stefan pulled out a small blood syringe.

“Tonight, I saw a side of Damon I haven’t seen in a while: the brother I used to know. I want Elena to know that person,” Stefan tried to put the syringe in his wrist to draw blood but Matt grabbed his hand and stopped him, “what are you doing?”

“You and Caroline just got married, she is waiting for you Stefan. You’re not gonna go get yourself killed.” Matt argued.

“Well Elena is waiting for Damon when she wakes up. I’m not gonna let my brother die Matt!” Stefan snapped.

“Where is he?” Matt asked.

“In the tunnels beneath The Armory.” Stefan said and Matt pulled the syringe out of his hand and threw it far.

“Damon will live, trust me.” Matt said before he turned and ran off.

With Elena and Matt  
Now

“It helps to be prepared in a town like Mystic Falls. I never leave home without a needle full of Vervain.” Matt told Elena.

Tunnels beneath Mystic Falls  
Earlier

“Hear that Kitty Kat, the flames are comin’” Damon told Katherine mockingly as he restrained her.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Katherine spat.

“You have no idea.” Damon grinned viciously.

So focused on Katherine was Damon that he didn’t hear Matt walked up behind him. Damon didn’t see it coming until Matt jammed a syringe full of Vervain in his neck and injected it into him. Damon gasped in pain as he let Katherine go. As Katherine tried to flee, Matt took Damon to safety.

“What are you doing Donavan?” Damon gasped out.

“Saving your ungrateful ass.” Matt said before he tossed Damon to the ground, picked up the knife, and went after Katherine.

With Elena and Matt  
Now

“He’s okay?” Elena asked desperately.

“Probably pretty weak and confused, but okay.” Matt assured her and Elena sighed in relief.

“Wait, does that mean you’re…” Elena trailed off as the realization sunk in.

“I did what I had to do.” Matt said simply.

The tunnels  
Earlier

“Please don’t do this.” Katherine begged Matt as she struggled against him.

“Katherine…go to hell.” Matt sneered as he stabbed the bone dagger into her heart.

“Donavan, don’t do this!” Damon pleaded.

“Tell everyone goodbye for me Damon.” Matt said as he looked towards the flames.

Matt closed his eyes as the flames engulfed him and Katherine.

With Elena and Matt  
Now

“But why? Why would you do this?” Elena asked with tears running down her face.

“If I didn’t, Stefan would have. He and Caroline had just gotten married; they were planning on spending Stefan’s human life together. And I didn’t really like the feel of you waking up to find the man you loved was dead.” Matt told her.

“Matt.” Elena said in a choked voice.

“I did this so both you and Caroline could eventually be happy with the one you love. I guess the bright spot in all this is that I get to see you again.” Matt smiled sadly.

“Matt.” Elena cried as the two embraced.

“When you wake up…Tell Caroline I was at peace, that I was okay.” Matt whispered in her ear.

“I will.” Elena said trying to get a handle on her emotions.

“I hope one day, I get to see you again,” Matt said as he released her, “but for now, this is goodbye.”

“Goodbye Matt.” Elena said wiping her tears.

Matt smiled at her and turned, walking out the back doors of the school. It was day and he was suddenly dressed in casual clothes. But it was who was in front of him that made him smile in happiness and disbelief.

“Hey Mattie.” Vicki told him smiling.

“Good to see ya man.” Tyler told him with a grin.

“I never thought I’d see you guys again.” Matt said in disbelief as he walked over to them.  
“Never said never man, haven’t you learned that by now.” Tyler grinned.

Matt laughed as Vicki hugged him and the two siblings embraced.

Mystic Falls, few days later  
Afternoon

“We’re all here today to honor Matt Donavan,” Caroline said as her friends, daughters, Husband, and Matt’s dad stood in front of his grave, “He was a good man, my first love. He dedicated his life to protecting this town. He was sheriff of this town, a son, a friend, a Vampire Hunter, a protector, he was many things. I hope, wherever he ends up, he finally found peace.”

Caroline stepped back from the grave and walked over to Stefan, who wrapped his arm around. Bonnie had a tear running down her face, so Damon wrapped an arm around her, hoping to comfort her. Mr. Maxwell simply stared as the coffin containing Matt’s charred body was lowered into the ground.

Salvatore Boarding house, in the near future  
Day

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.” Damon muttered to Stefan as they helped Ric put up the sign.

“We’re helping people with special gifts like the girls learn how to harness their abilities. Who better to do that than two people who have been Vampires for over a century.” Alaric asked as he nailed the sign in.

“Not saying I don’t approve buddy, just said I can’t believe it. Never saw this coming.” Damon admitted.

“Well, we’re done.” Stefan said as they all stepped back to admire their work.

“Not bad boys.” Caroline said as she and the girls walked up.

“We did alright.” Alaric said modestly.

“Well, I say we get to work. We have a long day ahead of us.” Caroline said clapping her hands together.

“We know Blondie.” Damon rolled his eyes as they were led inside.

Years and years passed. They lived their lives, helping people, made accomplishments. It was a good life. Then one day…

Elena opened her eyes, looking around the room in bewilderment. She turned her head and saw Damon sitting in a chair next to her.

“Hey.” Damon said with a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I thought last night’s finale was a great sendoff of the show, with a few exceptions. One being Stefan’s death.
> 
> Stefan should not have been the one to die. He and Caroline had just gotten married, were planning to start a life together, to kill him off the episode after the wedding is kind of a giant fuck you to the Steroline fans.
> 
> I think Matt should have been the one to die. For three seasons, he has been the most useless and annoying character on the show. His purpose left with Rebekah. The only reason he’s lasted this long is because of his plot armor. Without that, he would have died so very long ago. It’s pretty stupid that Matt gets to live while Stefan doesn’t. What were you thinking Julie? What were you thinking?
> 
> So, anyway, please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
